familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rushcutters Bay, New South Wales
| pop_footnotes = | area = 0.2 | est = | stategov = Sydney | fedgov = Wentworth | dist1 = 3 | dir1 = east | location1= Sydney CBD | near-nw = Potts Point | near-n = Elizabeth Bay | near-ne = Port Jackson | near-w = Potts Point | near-e = Darling Point | near-sw = Darlinghurst | near-s = Paddington | near-se = Edgecliff }} Rushcutters Bay is a harbourside eastern suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia 3 kilometres east of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of the City of Sydney.Gregory's Sydney Street Directory, Gregory's Publishing Company, 2007 The suburb of Rushcutters Bay sits beside the bay it takes its name from, on Sydney Harbour. It is surrounded by the suburbs of Elizabeth Bay, Darlinghurst, Paddington, and Darling Point. Kings Cross is a locality on the western border. History The area was first known as 'Rush Cutting Bay' because the swampy land was covered in tall rushes used by early settlers for thatching houses. In 1878, were reserved for recreation; and, after reclamation work was completed, Rushcutters Bay Park was created, bounded by New South Head Road and the bay at Sydney Harbour. Rushcutters Bay was once the site of the famous Sydney Stadium. On Boxing Day 1908 at the Stadium, Tommy Burns lost his heavyweight title to the legendary Jack Johnson, the first African-American to win a world title. For many years Rushcutters Bay was home to White City Stadium for major tennis tournaments, prior to the establishment of tennis facilities at Sydney Olympic Park. On 6 April 1927, Herbert Pratten, Federal Minister for Trade, appeared in a Lee DeForest film to celebrate the opening of a Phonofilm studio in Rushcutters Bay.De Forest Phonofilms - Rushcutters Bay The bay at Sydney Harbour served as host for the sailing events during the 2000 Summer Olympics.2000 Summer Olympics official report. Volume 1. p. 379. Heritage listings Rushcutters Bay has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * Rushcutters Bay Park: Rushcutters Bay Sewage Pumping Station Demographics At the , the suburb of Rushcutters Bay recorded a population of 2,547 people. Of these: * Age distribution: Residents had a similar range of ages to the country overall, except for notably fewer children. The median age was 37 years, the same as the national median. Children aged under 15 years made up 5.6% of the population (national average is 18.7%) and people aged 65 years and over made up 14.9% of the population (national average is 15.8%). * ' Ethnic diversity ': Just under half (48%) were born in Australia, compared to the national average of 67%; the next most common countries of birth were England 6.4%, New Zealand 3.9%, Brazil 1.8%, China (excludes SARs and Taiwan) 1.6% and India 1.6%. At home, 65.5% of residents only spoke English; other languages spoken at home included Portuguese, 1.9%, Spanish 1.8%, French 1/7%, Mandarin 1.4% and Italian 1.0%. * Finances: The median household weekly income was $1,372, compared to the national median of $1,234. This difference is also reflected in real estate, with the median mortgage payment being $2,050 per month, compared to the national median of $1,800. * Transport: On the day of the 2011 Census, 33.1% of employed people traveled to work on public transport and 23.9% by car (either as driver or as passenger). * Housing: The great majority (97.2%) of occupied private dwellings were flats, units or apartments, while 0.3% were separate houses, and 0.4% were semi-detached. * Religion: The most common religious affiliation was "No Religion" (41.0%); the next most common responses were Catholic 17.8%, Anglican 8.7% and Judaism 2.5%. References Category:Venues of the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic sailing venues Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Bays of New South Wales Category:Fishing communities in Australia Category:Rushcutters Bay, New South Wales Category:New South Head Road, Sydney